tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Stars Director's Cut - Episode Summaries
Present are the episode summaries for TV Stars Director's Cut. After a brief hiatus, TV Stars was back – and this time, better than ever. A helicopter flew over the TV Stars house, located in Washington DC. With the White House in the distance, and Donald Trump protestors lining the streets, the Celebrities felt right at home. The cameras zoomed in on twelve Celebrities standing outside of the house, waiting for their further instruction. Fans lined the gates, cheering for their favorites players from the pre-game. Several players were given opening confessionals to start off the game. In the crowd, LJ talked about owning a horse named Chestnut, which Rick pointed out to Morty wasn’t even real. The Host arrived and introduced everyone to the roaring audience. This season on TV Stars, twelve competitors entered the house, but only one could be the winner. Who would it be? Jacob, Brian, Vivian, Katya, LJ, Gregory, Morty, Neda, Rick, Sarah, Teddy, and Karen were all ready to compete for the next several weeks for the win. In a confessional, Teddy discussed her fellow competitors. After the crowd silenced, the Host discussed the game. He introduced the concept of “Director’s Cut”, a twist that meant that each week, they would be directing a movie for their VIP competitions. However, this was only the beginning, and the rest were excited to see the twists and turns in store. Rick turned to Morty and prepared him for the impending game. In front of them was the setup for the first VIP competition of the season. Much like some past seasons, a trivia competition ensued to determine the first VIP. Understanding the stakes of this challenge, Rick became alarmed. Immediately, Teddy contradicted her earlier statement about winning. Even the nice girl was ready to dominate. Rick managed to win the VIP competition, and after celebrating his victory, the Host gave him the key to the house, allowing them all to enter. After all Celebrities were inside of the house, and the door shut behind them, the Host turned to the audience to announce a new twist. A surprise thirteenth Celebrity would be entering the game – his name? Dennis Reynolds. How would he be able to mingle with the others after entering the game? The audience would soon find out after the MVP vote took place. Inside of the house, Rick and Katya began to bond and created an alliance together. Meanwhile, LJ talked about his horse, Chestnut, and Karen asked if she could pet him some time. LJ told her to stay away from him, which offended her. She told him about her horses back home, which her father all purchased for her. Katya got in on the conversation, relating to her days in Russia when she rode horses all the time. Lord Gregory related this to his kingdom, in which horses are the primary mode of transportation. After this conversation about horses, America voted for an MVP. Gregory begged for the entirety of England to vote for him, and Karen bumbled around because she had no idea what the MVP vote even was. Morty was declared the winner of the MVP vote with 90% of the votes. After losing, Neda went into the confessional and discussed it. Rick congratulated Morty on his win. After Morty was announced as the MVP, the Host gathered everyone to introduce the thirteenth Celebrity. The response to him entering was lukewarm at best, as he was mostly ignored by the others as strategy spread throughout the house immediately. Gregory greeted him, along with Brian, who celebrated his entrance to the game. The strategizing for the first vote began. LJ asked about potentially sending Teddy home to Brian, but he misgendered her, calling her a male. After realizing Teddy is female, LJ questioned where her vagina was. Katya interrupted them by pointing to hers, which made everyone quite uncomfortable. Teddy made the situation lighter by stating that names do not have a gender, and that LJ was silly to assume that. Dennis made a friend in her by stating that she was very smart, and that he bet she did very well in high school. In an attempt to calm the chaos going in the house at the time, Brian suggested singing a song to bring the peace, but Sarah stated that the idea would not sit well with the rest of them. Later on in the evening, Katya and Neda discussed where they were from, and their cultural differences. Neda stated that she was from Canada, and LJ interrupted them to ask if it was legal to marry horses up north. With elimination looming in the distance, alliances began to form, and the house divided itself into two halves. One half wanted rid of Gregory: And the other half wanted rid of Vivian: While many remained in the middle, like Sarah, swing votes chose their sides and were prepared to send someone home. At elimination, the thirteen gathered in to send someone home. Would it be Gregory or Vivian, or could it be someone else instead? Despite the extremely close vote, the choice was clear. Vivian was the first person cancelled in TV Stars Director’s Cut. At the start of the week, the Host gathered everyone together in the house. In the living room, the final twelve met with the Host, where he introduced the core twist of the season. He explained that there was another new competition this season, known as the Director's Competition. The winner of the competition would be able to select the cast for the movie of the week, effectively deciding who can and cannot compete for VIP status. With the introduction of this twist, several Celebrities had mixed reactions. After the twist announcement ended, everyone went about their day. Jacob attempted to flirt with Teddy to get her on his side, but it was a facade. LJ noticed Jacob hitting on Teddy and became annoyed. Teddy retaliated to Jacob's flirting and LJ's statement about her. After Jacob was rejected, he scoffed and stated that she was just like all the other girls. Neda commented to herself that Teddy was 21, and Jacob was only 12, and that she obviously would not be interested. Teddy was curious to know if Jacob was upset at her for turning him down, and said she did not mean to upset him. Jacob simplyscoffed and ignored her. The Host announced that it was time to decide the first Director of the game. In this competition, known as Immaturity, the players had to whisper a four-letter word to the Host, and if anyone matched that word, they would move on. In the end, the last person standing would win the role of Director, coupled with immunity for the week. Dennis was named the winner of the competition, making him the player in charge for the first round. He was given a few minutes to select the cast of the week. Angry that she was not made part of the cast, Katya swore and shouted that she was "screwed by Americans" again. After the competition concluded, Jacob continued attempting to flirt with Teddy, but his attempts were further unsuccessful. He wrote her a song and tried to sing it to her, but Teddy only asked if she could listen to it later. This offended Jacob, but not too much, as he left a confessional about her later to talk about how pretty she was. The next day, the Host announced that it was time for the VIP competition. Only those that were cast for the movie were eligible to compete. Neda was declared the winner of this VIP competition, making her immune alongside Dennis. It was time for America to vote for an MVP. While America cast their votes, the house scattered to decide who would go home during elimination. Neda worked to form an alliance with Teddy, LJ, Brian, Gregory, and Karen. This alliance was named Neda's Cats, and she tried to control the vote with her target placed on Rick, because he was seen as a power player so early on. Meanwhile, the Sweatshirt alliance was formed by Jacob, Dennis, Rick, Morty, and Katya. The five of them set their eyes on Gregory, much like several of them did in the previous round. After all, after voting together previously, why not make it official? Rick Sanchez was announced to be the MVP with over 85% of the votes, making him immune alongside Dennis and Neda. With Rick now immune, Neda moved her sights to Katya, Rick's third-in-command next to Morty. However, she remembered that she could not vote as the VIP, and thus things were harder for her alliance. Katya and Rick openly flirted in front of everyone. Katya gave him a kiss, and Rick blew it out of proportion. Morty had few words. He was disgusted to see Katya flirting with Rick. The others laughed at this reaction. It was time for elimination. Everyone gathered together in the backstage area to cast their votes. The final twelve sat together, contemplating which person to send home. Would it be Gregory, after a failed first attempt to send him home? Or, would it be Katya, since she openly stated that she was sided with Rick and was equally competent in challenges? Gregory was finally sent out of the game, and Katya was left shaken by almost going home. Blindsided, she turned to Rick, concerned. Rick, too, was concerned by the vote. Gregory waved goodbye to everyone and exited the game, leaving the final eleven to the next week of the competition.